Field of the Invention
The present disclosure generally relates to travel services.
Related Art
Vacations are typically planned in advance by the individuals who will enjoy them. For instance, an individual who has a desire to travel to Hawaii may contact a travel agent, and the travel agent may help the individual to book airline and hotel reservations. In another instance, an individual may arrange the details of his travel on his own (e.g., he may call an airline or use the internet to make his reservations). Existing travel reservation systems are typically unable to recommend, based upon a variety of relevant and useful data, locations and/or activities in which individuals may have an interest. Rather, existing systems often rely upon an individual's knowledge of his preferences and/or a travel agent's knowledge of one or more travel destinations.
Thus, prior art systems require a certain awareness by an individual of his travel plans and the prior art systems are unable to make intelligent recommendations based upon one or more data sets. For certain individuals, it is undesirable to possess advance knowledge of a travel destination, as this may dampen the adventure and excitement associated with the individual's travel experience. Moreover, there are some who may prefer to avoid the decision-making necessary in planning a vacation, or who are simply too busy to plan the numerous details associated with a typical vacation. Accordingly, a variety of systems and methods are disclosed that enable customized, and if an individual desires it, mystery travel options.